


Kidnapped

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: HYDRA kidnaps y/n in exchange for their asset
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kidnapped

The Avengers were called to the meeting room of the compound, all of them being told it was for an important mission briefing. When Bucky entered the meeting room, he sensed the somber air surrounding the team. Despite their attempts to mask their glances, he could tell they were directing pitiful looks in his direction.

“What’s going on?” he questioned, a confused expression on his face as he looked around the room.

“You might want to take a seat before we start briefing everyone on the next mission,” Sam spoke slowly, guiding Bucky onto one of the plush black leather office chairs surrounding the glass table of the meeting room.

“SHIELD—actually, no. It was sent directly to the compound—received a video message from HYDRA at two in the morning. Turns out, they’re holding one of our best doctors captive,” Tony explained as a hologram screen flashed up from the center of the table, “That doctor happens to be y/n l/n.”

“HYDRA has y/n?” the brunet’s expression fell as he heard Tony speak those words. Nobody made an effort to hide their glances at that point as they saw how quickly his mood shifted, “Do we know what they want in return? Military codes? Weapons? Money.”

“As if HYDRA would be that simple,” Natasha muttered under her breath, placing a reassuring hand on Bucky’s shoulder as though to keep him grounded.

“They have a video message making their demands clear. You can choose to look away, I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to,” Tony gave a sympathetic smile before pressing a button to start the video. The hologram screen flashed with imagery of y/n, beaten and battered.

Bucky’s eyes scanned over her appearance, taking in the way her demeanor and body language changed. He noticed the way her h/c hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, the way her face—besides the stream of clean skin under her eyes; most likely from tears—was covered in dirt, he noticed the white gag around her mouth covered with splotches of blood; some fresh and some dry. He also noticed how the pristine titanium white lab coat she proudly wore around the compound was covered with stains of red. His eyes glossed over when he noticed the thick rope leaving purple bruises against her wrists.

He broke when he saw her eyes. The same e/c eyes that shone with joy whenever he was around were clouded and dark. Just like they did to him all those years ago, HYDRA broke the love of his life.

“Soldier, recognize her? I’m sure you do. We have your little doll. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her. I hear this one has quite the brain too,” a man walked into the frame of the video, holding a silver knife against y/n’s temple, applying more than enough pressure to draw blood, “We want our asset back in return for her.”

Bucky’s skin itched as he watched her squirm under the knife, her breath shaking against the white cloth over her mouth. His heart shattered as he watched a tear leave her eye before the video cut off.

“I’ll do it. I’ll surrender myself to HYDRA,” he spoke abruptly, standing from his seat and slamming his fist against the glass table.

“You won’t be doing that. Right now, we’re planning the rescue mission to get her back. We’ll find her, don’t worry,” Steve explained reassuringly as Bucky shook his head in disagreement.

“If we want to get her back safely, I have to turn myself in. I’m the reason she’s in this situation and I’m going to be the one to get her out,” his voice shook, desperation heavy in his tone.

“Absolutely not. We won’t allow HYDRA to weaponize you a second time. y/n wouldn’t want you to do that either,” Steve warned Bucky as the brunet huffed.

“Did you see her? She’s a doctor, not a field agent. There’s no other reason for her to be kidnapped by HYDRA. It’s my fault this is happening. My fault!” he sighed, sinking into his seat with, his face burying into the flesh of his palm.

“That’s enough self-pity for today. I swear, we’ll get her back safely. Right now, our priority is getting you both away from HYDRA’s grip,” Natasha cut in, her hand comfortingly patting Bucky’s back.

“Do we know where they’re holding her? Attacking a random base could be a risk and we don’t know what would happen to her if we do that,” Bucky spoke in a solemn tone as Natasha nodded along with his words.

“She’s being held in a HYDRA base in Siberia we thought was abandoned. We just need to come up with the right way to approach the situation,” Natasha explained calmly, her confident tone putting Bucky at ease.

“We’ve raided the base before and we have a blueprint and visual on the base. If they haven’t done any renovations to the place, we’re guessing y/n’s being kept in the lab,” Tony explained, flashing the blueprint of the base onto the hologram screen.

“If I remember correctly, there’s a vent over the lab,” Clint explained, pointing out the vents in the blueprint, “We might be able to sneak someone through there to retrieve y/n without making too big of a scene.”

“That’s riskier than going in through the entrances. A lot could go wrong with the vents. They could be too narrow, too difficult to navigate, and if you’re caught, it’s not exactly an advantage point. Any agent in the vents would be in a tricky situation if they’re discovered. We can’t take these kinds of risks,” Steve cut in, earning a nod from Clint.

“Do we have any idea how many people are guarding the base?” Bucky chimed in, a determined expression on his face.

“We sent a drone earlier this morning. There’s a total of around twenty to forty people guarding the base,” Tony explained.

“This’ll be fun,” Natasha smirked, pulling a knife from her boot and tossing it around in her hand.

“Avengers, suit up, we’re flying out as soon as possible,” Steve commanded the team, dismissing everyone from the meeting room. Bucky found himself practically rushing to the armory of the compound, tucking away as many weapons as he could into his holsters, making sure he was prepared to attack.

The Avengers all made their way into the Quinjet, each of them prepared for what they might face in the HYDRA base on the mission to retrieve y/n.

And overall, the mission went smoothly at first. They managed to slip through the base and incapacitated any of the agents who got in their way. While the other Avengers did a sweep of the base to make sure there were no explosives ready to go off, the pair of supersoldiers headed to the lab to get y/n back.

“One wrong move and I’m blowing her brains out,” was the first thing Bucky heard as he entered the room. His eyes went over to the chair y/n was strapped to and he saw that the same agent in the video now held a gun to his girlfriend’s chin.

Bucky frowned, for once, not knowing what else he could do. He could see the desperation in his girlfriend’s eyes as the cold metal pressed against her skin.

“I’ll give myself up!” he exclaimed, pulling a prideful smirk from the agent, “Only if you let her go.”

“Good choice, Soldier,” the agent smirked, making no moves to free y/n. Instead, he began to utter HYDRA’s trigger words for the soldier as everyone’s eyes grew wide.

Steve found himself caught by surprise, unable to make any moves to stop what the agent was doing. It wasn’t until he heard the brunet utter the words “Ready to comply” that he found it in himself to react to his surroundings. The agent smirked, watching as all emotion left the brunet’s face, leaving a shell of the man the Avengers knew; the Winter Soldier was under HYDRA’s control again.

“Eliminate him,” the agent commanded, motioning towards Steve. The Soldier, knife in hand, charged at Steve as y/n watched, unable to do anything else besides tug against the rope keeping her strapped to the chair in an attempt to break herself free of her restraints. 

Steve cried out for help over the comms, calling all the Avengers into the lab as soon as possible. While the agent watched the Soldier and Captain America trying to best each other, Clint Barton managed to jump from the vents, landing right behind the agent to cuff him, leaving him defenseless.

As Clint escorted the man out, making sure he had a weapon aimed at the man’s head, Sam Wilson made a move to enter the room, Clint telling him to break y/n free from the ropes. He pulled a pocket knife from his utility belt and began sawing away at the thick rope. He cringed at the sight of bruised and swelling skin of y/n’s wrists.

“Can you walk?” he questioned, guiding y/n off the chair. She held herself up on her wobbly legs, nearly falling before shaking her head in response. Sam nodded, speaking into the comms, “Cap needs backup. I’ll take y/n to Doctor Cho.”

y/n gave a grateful smile to Sam as he guided her off the base and into the Quinjet where Doctor Cho had been waiting for them.

“Is Bucky going to be okay?” she questioned, her voice raw and exhausted. Sam offered her an unsure smile before responding.

“We’ve been in this situation before. We should be able to manage it without him getting hurt again,” Sam explained as y/n nodded, getting comfortable in the reclining bed Doctor Cho put her in. She found herself relaxing as she was hooked up to an IV bag to restore the nutrition she’d lost in the time she spent on the base. Doctor Cho also began to patch up any of the girl’s injuries, bringing her instant relief.

And for a while, the world was quiet. She was calm. She was relaxed. Until she overheard the conversation the Avengers were having over their communication system. “I don’t think this is going to be as easy as last time. Steve, I don’t think you’ll be able to talk him back to remembering who he is,” she overheard Sam tell them.

Considering she wasn’t trained for combat—that and the fact that she was weak from the time she spent immobile—she knew there wasn’t much she could do to help the Avengers. She made her way over to Doctor Cho’s supplies and whipped up a sedative powerful enough to put a Supersoldier to sleep.

She took this liquid and filled up a bunch of syringes she found, making sure she had enough to give to the team members. All the syringes in her grip, she rushed back into the base, hoping to see that the Avengers were all holding their own properly against the Soldier.

She looked around the lab to find the Avengers, all struggling to keep The Winter Soldier away from Captain America a. After all, the only command the Soldier was given was to eliminate Steve.

The Soldier’s gaze snapped over to her as she entered the room. She felt a feeling of dread wash over her as he slowly made his way over to her, an indifferent expression on his face, knife still in hand. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and talk him out of this trance, but she reminded herself the man in front of her wasn’t the same man she loved.

Before he could attack, Natasha Romanoff got in between them, using her own knife against the Soldier’s in an attempt to disarm him.

“y/n, run!” the redhead exclaimed. Of course, y/n ran…just not away from the lab. She made her way towards the Avengers who sat on the ground, all trying to catch their breaths with some of them struggling to catch their breath.

“I was working on a sedative back in the labs of the compound. This isn’t quite tested, but it can hypothetically be powerful enough to sedate the Soldier in seconds without causing any damage,” she explained, handing the Avengers the needles.

“We can handle it from here. You need to get back to the Quinjet, though,” Steve commanded as she nodded, rushing out the room with the knowledge that she was able to offer them her help. She didn’t get too far, though. She felt cold metal press against her forearm, keeping her from leaving. She spun around to be faced with the soldier, but no Natasha Romanoff was standing between them anymore. For some reason, he froze up at the sight of her e/c eyes.

Her fight or flight instincts kicked in at the sight of the soldier. She found herself snatching a needle from the closest Avenger—Tony Stark—as she stabbed the needle into his neck, introducing the sedative to his systems. The Soldier’s eyes widened before slowly fluttering shut. His legs began to give out from beneath him slowly but surely falling. To the best of her abilities, y/n caught his body with hers before he could fall to the ground. With his head lying against her shoulder, she held onto him tightly.

“We’ll be okay,” she whispered gently as the other Avengers watched the touching moment before helping her take Bucky to the Quinjet.


End file.
